


Friendship

by SavioBriion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius, PG, 2008. How do you define friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no part of the Potterverse. Not even Sirius. *sob*
> 
> Dedicated to my good friend Minu.

Friendship. How do you define friendship? How do you define something with such myriad and wonderful meanings?  
  
Ask any witch or wizard who was at Hogwarts at any point between 1971 and 1977 to give you a prime example of friendship, and they'll tell you, "James Potter and Sirius Black." On the train to Hogwarts for the first time, they met and formed a bond so strong and deep not even death could rend it.  
  
Although they were joined later by Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, it was clear to everyone that James and Sirius had something special. Remus had seen James gesticulate wordlessly and Sirius quietly hand him whatever he'd been looking for. Peter would watch enviously as James came back with a set, stony face after yet another fruitless attempt to ask Lily out, and Sirius wordlessly Summoned their brooms before dragging his brother in all but blood to the Quidditch pitch. And even Lily Evans was forced to concede that there was something admirable in James' fierce loyalty to and protectiveness of his friends; she could see it from his reactions when someone brought up Remus' illnesses, Peter's nervousness or Sirius' family. _Especially_ Sirius' family.  
  
When Sirius finally ran away from Grimmauld Place, he Disapparated with no clear idea of his destination, saying later that he "just wanted to go somewhere safe. Away from _them_." He reappeared in the Potters' home, and thus found a real family.  
  
In sixth year, the two of them had a fight, and Gryffindor Tower reverberated with their yells. For two weeks after that, they stormed around the halls of Hogwarts avoiding each other pointedly, looking like the angry walking dead. Students and teachers alike would scramble to get out of their way. When Sirius finally overcame the famous Black pride to apologise, Hogwarts sighed in relief.  
  
When they became Aurors, naturally they were partners, fighting back to back, laughing as they took down Death Eaters. When told that Voldemort was hunting him and his family down, James instinctively turned to Sirius. In the netherworldly gloom of Azkaban, it was the knowledge that he was innocent, that he hadn't caused James' death, that kept Sirius sane. It was the desire to hunt Wormtail down, to avenge James' death and keep James' son safe, that motivated Sirius to escape from Azkaban. And when Sirius finally fell through the veil, James was waiting for him on the other side.


End file.
